dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Batomasman
Format Example I think this would be about what each character page should look like. Perhaps we should remove the strategy section and leave that for various fan walkthroughs instead, or do a "Batman/Strategy" sub-page. Maybe had a video section underneath the Gallery for the character centric end-of-storyline FMVs to be displayed. Netherith 05:34, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : I think leaving the strategy section to user-generated walkthroughs is a good idea. Ultimately, any strategy is going to be a matter of personal opinion, and that doesn't really have a place in the primary name space; we should reserve primary articles to facts and other clear, specific information. : I'd like to limit the number of images present within an article's image gallery, at least within the primary article space. As is, they detract from the article itself, and an image gallery should be used sparingly. I'd like to reserve galleries for between 4-8 images, depicting those that are the best quality and most subject-centric images we host on the project. If we want, we can look into a media gallery subpage for some articles as well, for a more complete collection of pics and videos on the subject. I think we also need to consider the formatting and arrangement of gallery images themselves; the default display looks sloppy and haphazard, and there's a lot we can do to improve its appearance. In any case, if we're going to use images in our documentation, we need to start citing their sources properly. Especially any art pieces related to the game; it's vital we give credit where credit is due. : I don't think we should add a quotes section to articles. To be honest, they aren't needed, and they have the potential to increase exponentially, once again detracting from the primary content of an article. : The "See also" section needs to be treated more sparingly as well. We should limit it to articles directly related to the subject of an article. In this case, Feat: Fanboy and Feat: More Than You Can Chew probably should not be included. Once again, this is a section that could quickly grow out of control if we aren't selective of what we include within it. : The "Involvement" section needs to be better organized, I recommend by major plot element (story arcs, alerts, seasonal events, etc.). The section I wrote for Mister Mxyzptlk is an example of what I imagine, with a unique subheading for each plot that a character is involved in. We also need to be sure to ad an "Item drops" section; I've designed a rough format, that can be seen on Gorilla Grodd. We may want to work on that, polish it some more. -- Heaven's Agent 06:15, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Not sure about the item drop section. Thinking long term it may get a bit overbearing in size. Might be better put in the relevant mission pages. ::I do agree with the Involvement, See also and Quote sections, although I do want to know why there are new character templates. Couldn't you have just edited the current ones so we don't have to go through and replace each temp on each page? Also, the idea of the character image is so that the player can immediately identify the character as they meet them in the game. In respect to the Gorilla Grodd article, having an image of him in the cartoon FMV doesn't really help that. ::In regards to the galleries, I would like to keep everything Batman relevent on the Batman page for easier viewing. Perhaps we can have something like the Final Fantasy wikia has; (Squall_Leonhart), where the gallery is a drop-down menu. I have found in some wikis that the use of a seperate gallery page only results in an empty-looking image page that seems to only serve to aimlessly increase page count. There really is no reason to revoke official images and concept material from the main pages regardless of their number. ::What do you mean exactly by "citing their sources". Are you talking about the inclusion of the copyright thing on the image file? Netherith 14:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: One possible solution to the item drop section that I've tried elsewhere is creating a specific subarticle for each appearance of a specific character. So for example, in addition to the primary Gorilla Grodd article, there would be an additional article for his appearance in Survival of the Fittest: Episode 1, another for Survival of the Fittest: Episode 2, etc. I hesitate to implement such an idea, though, as I don't care for splitting information up like that. In any case, I think it's important to list specific item drops for a character within an article for that character; we just have to figure out how we're to do so without overwhelming the article. ::: I created new templates for three reasons. The first was that I didn't want to mess up the character infoboxes across the entire project while I was tweaking the design. By doing so in a new, separate template, I can limit the impact of any changes that might break or disrupt its functionality. Secondly, and admittedly less importantly, I prefer more simplistic template names whenever possible; I've always found Character, NPC, and Mob to be easier to remember than CharacterInfobox. That said, I'm not going to push for adopting new templates if that's not what the community desires; once completed, I can easily apply the new design to the existing templates, and delete my little workspaces. Finally, when I began work on new designs, several of the templates were locked due to vandalism. I didn't have my current user rights at the time, so I couldn't change them in any way. I guess even after I did, I just never occurred to me to change the way I had been doing things. ::: As for the infobox image, I agree with you completely. The only reason I changed the image on Gorilla Grodd was because we currently only host low-quality and small images of the character's model. The headline image I uploaded is actually clearer than anything we have currently, though I do want to see it replaced with a quality screenshot image as soon as we get the chance. ::: A collapsible gallery may be a good compromise, but I don't want to hide all the images like that. Four to eight images in a gallery can really add character to an article. It's only seems that when it grows beyond eight that it starts to detract from the content. Perhaps we should just be more selective of the images we include? Currently there are several images in the Batman gallery that are essentially duplicated. We don't need to include concepts that weren't selected by the developers, nor should we be including every image that SOE puts out, simply because it's there. Desktop backgrounds are specially-composed pieces that probably don't need to be included, either; we should consider creating a special gallery specifically for background images if we're going to host them. Additionally, formatting them in a unified manner should help to clean up the gallery as well. ::: As for image citation, including the copyright is important, but only part of it. If we want to cover our bases, and in order to be seen as a professional project that respects the game and its developers, we need to note where we obtained media, who the creator of that media is (if known), when it was obtained, etc.; think of it as a sort of a one-shot works cited entry. Using images in the manner we do is already technically illegal, overstepping the bounds of fair use law in several ways; I honestly believe the only reason gaming wiki projects are allowed to operate in such a manner is because we're essentially free advertising for the titles we document. In any case, they aren't our original works, so we need to be considerate enough to note where/who they originated from. Additionally, we have to be wary of where images are obtained. For example, one of our current Batman images was taken from IGN. That site functions under a specific licence that prohibits usage of their assets on other projects in any manner. I highly doubt they'd take any action against us, but it's things like that we need to be aware of. -- Heaven's Agent 16:57, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Granted, we could remove the individual render poses and just have the multi-render pose and the IGN image is a screenshot so we can simply find a youtube movie without the graffiti logos and replace that (as soon as I find one and load it). I always like to have rare material and such in my articles, increases their value over other internet sites and such so I would like to keep the behind the scenes concepts. ::::Perhaps as the articles grows with added info from the comics,game and promo books we can start spreading the images throughout the article like the Final Fantasy example but until then we're pretty much stuck with having a dumping gallery. ::::Perhaps we could have a tab template (http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Seifer_(Boss)) in the Involvement section for the multiple missions. Netherith 18:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Real quickly guys, while I love the fact that this is being talked about, wouldn't it be more appropriate in like a forum or something?-- 19:16, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, we probably should. I apologize; I tend to get swept away by such discussions, and sometimes forget to move to a proper venue. -- Heaven's Agent 20:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : Discussion moved to Forum:Character Page Formatting. -- Heaven's Agent 21:17, April 12, 2011 (UTC)